


The Dixon and family

by Daryldixon2



Series: The walking dead Family [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryldixon2/pseuds/Daryldixon2
Summary: Beth Greene and Daryl Dixon are a married couple with two 2 yr old twins. A boy name Logan, and a girl name Leila. And this is their life. With their family.





	1. Chapter 1

One morning in Alexandria there was a home there. It belonged to Daryl Dixon. He is happily married to Beth Greene. They also have to beautiful kids. Twins. One boy and one girl. Logan and Leila. Both are 2 years of age. Leila's a daddy's girl. Logan's a mamas boy. Leila and Logan were up first. Daryl and Beth came in and got the kids. Leila is smiling as she's with Daryl. Logan was too with Beth. They came down and put their children in the high chair. Beth is going on a run with Maggie, so Daryl is gonna take over and watch the kids. Beth will only be gone for at least a week. Still worries Daryl though.

"I will be back." Beth said. "You'll be fine. Mama loves you and her babies."  
"I love you too." Daryl said.

Beth left, and Daryl made apple cinnamon oatmeal for his two children. Glenn came over with his 4 yr old son Hershel (jr). Carol and Tobin are alone. 

"Hey man." Glenn said.  
"I already miss beth." Daryl said. "I can't lose my wife."  
"Maggie will protect her." Glenn said.  
"I know." Daryl said. "But still I can't bare to lose my wife leaving me and our children behind. That's my worst nightmare."  
"Mine too with Maggie." Glenn admits.

Leila and Logan were done and went into the living room to play. Hershel went to play as well. Daryl and Glenn are in the kitchen. They have good sight on the kids. 

"Leila hat doesn't go thewe!" Hershel yelled.

Glenn and Daryl sat down on the couch, and watched the rambunctious kids play around. Leila sees Daryl and got onto his lap and laid her head on his shoulder. She wasn't feeling all to well. He was wrong when he though he was gonna be a terrible father. He turned out to be wonderful with his two children. The kids nap arrived and they came down easily. Daryl lets them cuddle with him. All fell asleep together.


	2. Chapter 2

Nap time is over, and Daryl was making lunch for his two little munchkins. Hershel and Glenn are home. Leila and Logan are running in circles around Daryl's legs. Daryl was making venison spaghetti. Leila wanted Daryl's love. He picks her up, and holds her. Leila kisses Daryl's cheek. Carol knocked and came in with Tobin. 

"How's fatherhood?" Carol smiled.  
"Good." Daryl said.

Since the twins were born, Daryl has been taking fatherhood seriously. He married their mom and his love of his life. And raising his twins they way they should be raised. Not abused. He don't want them to grow up abused like he was when he was a child. He don't want them to have a terrible childhood like he had. He wanted them to be children. Playing. Learning the right way. And have loving devoting parents. He's very protective of them. He won't let anyone that he don't know that's not from Alexandria come and harm them. 

"I'm so proud of you, Daryl. I am" Carol said. "You've became a husband. A father. And a man I knew you would become. I know you still got that stubbornness, but you're a good man. I am glad beth choose you. She knew you were the one. She married you. Had your children. We're family."  
"We are." Daryl smiled. "One big happy family. And Tobin is part if us as well."  
"Uh daddy food done." Logan said.

Daryl got his food done and invited Carol and Tobin to have lunch with them. They accepted and sat down.

"Honestly." Daryl said. "If it weren't for Beth, I wouldn't have these two wonderful children. I wouldn't be married to her. And if it weren't for this whole family, I wouldn't become the man that I am today."  
"We're here for you." Tobin said. "We will be here for you and everyone else."

After lunch, Carol and Tobin left with byes. Leila was playing, and Logan was watching tv. (A/n:Yes Alexandria has tv.) Daryl was cleaning the lunch mess. He finished and turned on The Lion King and the kids all sat on the couch cuddled up to him and watched it together.


End file.
